Natsuki Fujima
Partners: Want Want Want Want Want Machines:Want Humanoids:Want Want Futanari:Want Men:Want Statuses/Body: Aphrodesiac:Maybe Milk:Want Toys:Want No No Futanari: No Eggs:Want Pregnancy:Maybe Seals: Maybe (See optional rules for more on training seals or similar) Anything else?: (Add things like objecting to slavery scenarios, or wanting hypnosis/Mind Control scenarios, or other fetishes/objections like that.) -Character- Player: marz Name: Natsuki Fujima Age: 18 Traits: Monster Hunter (+2+0+0+1) Short but nice proportions (+1+2+0+0) Cheerful and Innocent (+2+1+0+1) Strength: 5+1 Speed: 3 Wisdom: 1 Magic: 3 HP: 38/38 MP: 4 IV: 3 CP: 0 SP: 0 Corruption: 0 AP: 12/12 Chest | 10/10 Waist | 0 Other Magic: (Defensive) - Reduce damage taken by your Body stat. (3 MP) (Passive, Trait Bonus) - If first die is 1, add +10 to success rate. (Passive) - +1 to damage. +1 to trap breakthrough. (Passive) - -1 to Mortal Wounds roll. (Active) - +1d6 to Melee or Shot attack. <1 MP> to any stat> - +1 to magic Attack Configurations: Crisis Abilities: - Any amount of CP, add +CPd6 to a test. - Recover from defeated state with full HP/MP. (5 CP) 0 Miasma Equipment: Large Axe (Same stats as large sword) - 40 | No | Melee | 2d6+6 | Two-handed Breast Armor - 20 | +12 CAP | +8 WAP | Exposed Thighs - 5 | 0 CAP | +2 WAP | - | +1 to SP/CP gains from , , , and . White Amulet - 20 | Body +1 Font of Magic - 10 | +1 MP. You can buy an amount of this item equal to Magic+2. Ancient Pyroxene | 5 | Recover 3d6 HP Crisis Acts: 10 Oral Rape - 1 CP | 2 SP | One use | HP/AP damage Breast Torment - 1 CP | 1 SP | 24 SP or less | HP/AP chest damage Lactate - 2 CP | 1 SP | None | HP/AP damage in Milk or Pregnant status Oversized Breasts - 1 CP | 0 SP | None | Chest AP 0 Cum Injection - 2 CP | 1 SP | None | HP damage Incubation - 2 CP | 2 SP | None | HP/AP damage during Piercing Gaze - 1 CP | 1 SP | None | None Clinging Foreign Objects - 1 CP | 1 SP | None | HP/AP Damage Unnatural Penetration - 2 CP | 2 SP | None | HP Damage Inflation - 1 CP | 2 SP | None | HP Damage Background: A student at Fuchimiya High, Natsuki always held an interest in being a Maiden. After all, her mother, Fuyuko was one, and filled her head with tales of heroic exploits. Natsuki trained hard, dreaming of following in her mother's footsteps and hunting monsters. Natsuki's father was from Nalia. Fuyuko mother described him as a noble warrior, thier love forbidden as, even though he truely loved her, he could not abandon his station, and after a brief affair he was forced to marry a noble woman for the sake of his family. The truth is less pretty: In actuality her father was corrupted with miasma and, having bested her mother in combat, captured and raped Fuyuko for months before someone was able to rescue her. By that time Natsuki's mother was saved, she was already well along with her pregnancy. But not wanting Natsuki to fret (or to remind herself of her own defeat), Fuyuko told her a lie. Her father's still out there, however, and Natsuki is determined to find him.